Semiconductor-based laser components including housings in which laser diodes are hermetically sealed for protection from moisture and contamination are known. It is known to equip the housings of such laser components with wire contacts for push-through installation. The wire contacts may be inserted into contact openings of a printed circuit board provided for that purpose and, for example, electrically contacted via wave soldering. It is known to contact the housings of such laser components additionally via mechanical clamping or bonding to dissipate waste heat accumulating during operation of the laser component.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an improved optoelectronic component, an optoelectronic device and a method of producing an optoelectronic device.